I Can't Look At The Stars Up On Heaven's Boulevard
by tressadevereaux
Summary: Lucifer escorts Tressa Devereaux through Purgatory. She tells him her life story, and eagerly wishes to hear his as well during such a long walk. Tressa doesn't trust him, however. Can Lucifer change her stubborn mind? LuciferxOC oneshot OOC Lucifer


**Who's that I see walkin' in these woods  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want  
Listen to me**

Lucifer hated going to Purgatory. It was the worst possible destination, but he needed a particular monster to do something for him, and in order to get him, he had to trudge through that disgusting forest himself. He smelled that soft, mottled, utterly _human_ scent on the wind and slowed down. People didn't last long in Purgatory. Their souls lasted a bit longer but they too were destroyed eventually.

Eventually he came upon a younger looking girl. Suddenly, in a flash of fabric, he felt something sharp press against his neck. She was pretty in her looks, but the way she was holding the knife to his throat indicated she was deeper than that.

"What are you doing?" she growled.

"Hey now." Lucifer held his hands up. "I'm nothing but an angel, lost around here."

He felt the pressure of the blade lighten slightly.

"Name?" she asked.

"Lucifer," he replied.

She arched an eyebrow and sheathed her blade. "Nothing you can do to me here."

She started walking away, shaking her head. He noticed the bandages around her shoulder.

**Little Red Riding Hood  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone**

"I don't think you should go alone, if I could possibly accompany you. After all, mere humans don't survive here very long. I'm sure you've figured that out by now." Lucifer let out a breathy chuckle. "It's a bit frightening here."

She laughed harshly. "Why should I trust you, _Lucifer_?"

She spat his name with a level of disgust Lucifer hadn't encountered in a while.

She obviously knew who he was; any human with common sense did.

"Why would I lie? I have no reason to." He said it with a smile, though his tongue caught on some words.

**What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
So just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways**

He stared into those big _ eyes of hers. "What's your name?"

"_," she responded. He noticed her fingers lingering on the hilt of her dagger.

She turned and walked away again, but Lucifer kept up the pace. "Why are you stuck in this wonderful place?" he asked, smirking.

"Not good, not too bad," she answered. "I'm in between. And you are here on business, I'm assuming."

He chuckled. "You're correct."

He couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed as she walked, and how her pretty her hair was in the grey sunlight filtering through the branches. She was a splash of color spattered against this drab landscape. He was already chiding himself for expressing some interest in her wellbeing.

**What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe**

They talked for hours, as they walked along the overgrown earth.

"When's your sentence up?" he asked, looking down at her.

"It's-"

Suddenly, a wendigo appeared, much to Lucifer's disdain. He reached out and snapped it's neck before it could even brush _. He looked over at her, only to find that he'd snaked an arm around her in an effort to shield her. She ducked out of his grasp. She seemed more afraid of him than she was of the wendigo.

"I-I'll be a few more hundreds," she shuddered.

"You really ought to stick with me," he said, with a soft sarcastic lilt in his voice. "Until you get out of here."

"Hundreds of years-"

"A millisecond to someone like me," he interrupted. "No worries."

**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone**

He was obviously interested in her life; he listened intently. She watched as his facial features changed with minuscule twitches and nods. The muscles in his face moved just the right way to express the right words. "There is night and day in Purgatory," he said after a while. "I don't think you should be alone here."

"I appreciate your concern," she said softly. "But I've lived here for almost a quarter of a century now."

"Haven't aged a day, I see," he noted.

"Side effects of living in a world between the living and the dead," she said, rolling her eyes.

He smiled. "Are you going to walk through the night?"

"Yes."

"I'll walk with you."

"Okay."

They walked together. Lucifer killed a few vampires, thirsting for _'s perfectly human blood. He could see the wariness in her face easing slightly as the night pressed on.

**Little Red Riding Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't**

"I've told you about me." She cleared her throat before continuing. "Now it's your turn."

He paused and they stopped altogether. He stared into her eyes, and she saw the coldness there ebb away into sadness.

"I was my Father's son. I thought I could do great things as he had. I was wrong."

"Oh."

He nodded and he felt the need to reach out to her hand and entwine his fingers with hers.

He restrained himself; he was the Devil for God's sake.

He laughed.

"What?"

"I thought of something pretty funny," he answered, with another small laugh.

**What a big heart I have-the better to love you with**

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm the Devil for God's sake."

She let out a soft laugh, the flutter of birds' wings coasting over the cold Purgatory winds.

He felt the empathy inside of him and the need to love something, anything, stir up again. He hadn't felt like that in a while. He felt sadness suddenly take hold of him and the smile on his face crumbled.

**Little Red Riding Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good  
I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place**

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, smiling. Obviously not convincingly enough, but she didn't press it.

He was no idiot; he knew she would never think of going along with him, running away and joining a misfit that had no rights in any realm.

But he was alright walking with her for the centuries here until she went off to Heaven, where he dare not set foot.

He knew that's where she was going, he'd known the second he met her.

He'd known that when he offered to walk with her.

He'd known that when he offered to protect her.

He was usually one to avoid the affairs of others, but she'd caught his eye, and he didn't want to leave.

Maybe he could convince her. Maybe he could trick her into coming with him, or he could just take her.

But that seemed impure in this place Lucifer dare call holy.

He'd leave the lying and deceit to Earth.

**Hey there Little Red Riding Hood**

**You sure are looking good  
You're everything that a big bad wolf could want**

He smiled again and she smiled back, and they walked together, not alone in the forest, but feeling so. He reached out with brushing fingers and she held his hand right back, her bandaged palm pressed against his cold one.

Perhaps he could convince her. Perhaps.


End file.
